Unnatural amino acids are starting materials of peptide drug and small molecule drugs for the treatment of AIDS and cancer. The research will focus on the study of new asymmetric catalytic synthesis of unnatural amino acids. through catalytic asymmetric Strecker synthesis of amino acids, unnatural amino acids should be more easily and straight forward to obtain, and more friendly to the environment. That results in the lower price of unnatural amino acids and expand further application. The goal of phase I is to obtain the optically pure amino acids through catalytic asymmetric Strecker synthesis. They will explore the possibility of the new concept of enantioselective synthesis of amino acids, enantiomer-selective activation of racemic catalysts. In phase II they will build on these results to expand the reaction scopes and enlarge the scales to the production line. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Potential commercial application not available.